Tango
by Lynn574893
Summary: Set after FFVIIAC I got board, just a little one Shot, a bet is placeed by Tifa, whom ever can chugg the longest gets to dance with her, the out come is a little more then the men anticipated. Slight TifaOC


A silly one shot, and hey lookit that Gambette( My chara) (pronouced "Gam" "Bet") is in it. Set after FF7 AC

Gambette sat at a table in the back of 7th heaven with Reno. Sepheroith was gone, noone else died, Janova was compleately obliterated, and the world was in a state of repair. Letting this all regester she sighed only one thing comming to mind.

"I'm fucking board..."

Reno looked at her and gave her an odd look.

"You and half the world babe." Gambette layed her head on the table and wiggled the lollypop sick in her mouth with her tounge.

"Wanna play twanty questions?" Reno asked.

"No, the last time we did that, i nailed you with all Rude's Teacups due to your ultamate stupidity and not getting the answers right, and he told us they each costed 30,000 gil."

Reno thought a moment.

"How about your hand fan?"

"Sold it."

The two were at a stand still, that is, until Cid and Berret dicided to join them handing them a few beers.

"What the hell are you two mopeing about?" Cid asked. "We saved the damn world you should be celebrateing."

"We ran out of tea cups and we have no hand fans." Reno answered.

The other two responded with odd looks. Tifa walked over to join them with a smile.

"Hey guys."

Gambette waved still fiddleing with her lollypop stick.

"Arn't you sopposed to be working Tif?" Berret asked her.  
Tifa shrugged and looked at the small group in the bar.

"Slow day"  
Reno stood and turned on the juke box nearby and it blared out a rock song, Reno came back over.

"Real cute there Reno..." Gambette said boardly. "And no, no danceing."

Reno frowned.

"And what would you do if i drug you out there?"

Gambette spit out her lolly stick in his face.  
"OW MY EYE!"

"That."

Tifa thought a moment then got out a huge bottle of what looked like Rum.

"Hey, i have a proposition. Whom ever can chug the most, can dance...with me." Tifa smiled.

The boys agreed and Cid went first, it was at that moment Vincent and Cloud walked in. Cid sputtered in surprise loseing his chance to dance with Tifa. Cloud and Vicnent joined them. Cid spoke up.

"Thanks for distracting me sunshine and spikey, i almost had it!"

"What are you doing?" Vincent asked. Gambette looked at him after helping him put a cold glass to his eye. (after much begging i might add.)

"Whom ever can chug the most all at once gets to dance with Tifa."

Vincent gave her a fixed stare for a moment before directing his attention to Berret who had started chugging. Tifa sneezed makeing Berret jump and sputter. Tifa smiled and shrugged.

"Sorry."

Berret handed it to Cloud who started to down it. It wasn't long until he ran out of breath to do so. Reno snatched it up and held the chugging longer then Cloud. Vincent rolled his eyes.

"Count me out, you're all bonkers."

Reno set the bottle down.  
"Does that mean i win?" He asked. Gambette looked up at Tifa who smiled at Gambette misciviously.  
Gambette smiled back and made a motion of her pointing at her eyes and back then gave a thumbs up.  
Before Reno could do anything else Gambette snatched up the bottle and flung her head back her white pigtailed rainbow coloured hair falling into Reno's face with the movement, she downed nearly the whole bottle before stopping tapping her nails on the table she gasped out a breath.

"No Reno, i win."

Cid looked to Tifa Berret followed his gaze as did cloud Reno and Vincent. Tifa smiled.

"A deals a deal"  
Tifa went over to the juke box and put on a tango song.  
"Besides." Gambette said thowing off her dark yellow trench coat revealing a white corest top underneath.

"We've been teaching eachother this dance for the past week." Tifa said stepping out into the middle of the dance floor. Gambette joined her.

"Watch and you may learn something." Gambette said wrapping her arms around Tifa's waist almost suggestively.

The music started out slow the two moveing in a slow rhytham, Tifa then took the lead by takeing Gambettes hand and spinning her outward then pulling her forward and holding her there tightly Gambette wrapped a leg around her waist both looking at eachother through half laided eyes. Gambette then shifted and wove her legs in with Tifa's, the two held out eachothers hands in a classic tango pose and took a few steps when suddanly Tifa dipped her. Gambette then shot up and put Tifa in a simaller position only this time holding her up by her leg then as and added bounus ran her tounge along Tifa's collor bone. The men's eyes widened at this act but the dancers to no notice. Tifa spun Gambette once more only this time bringing her back in her back to her chest and started to move her arms around her. Gambette closed her eyes and the two driffed apart a distance, Tifa crouched down low as Gambettle slowly walked over and wrapped her arms around Tifa's back and kissed her shoulders sofly both seeming to enjoy toutureing the men watching them. The music kicked up a notch and Tifa grabed Gambettes waist and hand Gambette mimicing the action, the two moved across the dance floor in one fluid motion shakeing their hips all the while.  
when the two got to the end Gambette twerled Tifa off, she spun to the middle of the floor, Gambette followed, when she stopped spinning Gambette snagged her into a sort of embrace both once again looking through eye half closed with soft smiles.  
Tifa dipped Gambette again running a finger down her chest to the start of her top before letting her up again. The music started to end and Gambette responded to the move by grabbing Tifa's shoulders forcefully holding her tightly to her form and kissed her hard on the lips. The music ended and the two girls bowed.  
Cid let out a whistle, Reno a wolf call, the rest of the men clapped (includeing the rest of the guests)  
Vincent blushing a bit at the display.  
The two girls laughed at their stupified looks.

"You girls made all that up yourselfs?" Cid asked.  
Tifa nodded putting back on her girlish charm. Gambette snagged up her coat.

"Didn't take long wouldn't you say Tif?"

She shook her head.

"I think it turned out rather well." She said walking off to the back of the counter once more.  
Cloud and Vincent watched her while Cid and Berret started talking, probbly about the display they'd just seen,

Gambette tugged the coat back on.

"Hey Reno."

"Yeah?"

"Get me another beer."

Oweri. 


End file.
